<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accountability by Lius_Ennui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847343">Accountability</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lius_Ennui/pseuds/Lius_Ennui'>Lius_Ennui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Chaos/Power Hungry AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autophobia/Monophobia, Bad is a jerk, Bad locks his kid in a Cellar, Concerned Karl Jacobs, Concerned Quackity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff comes later, Hes a Yottadere, Hurt No Comfort, I had gotten a pressed person who didn’t know it was an au, Isolation, Its platonic you sick fucks, KARLNAPITY SUPREMACY, Karlnapity, Okay Putting it here: Bad swears, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other tags will be added cause I forget things a lot, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Sapnap, Sapnap calls his father Daddy, Sapnap has a Panda Stuffy, Sapnap has a alcohol addiction, Sapnap has cellar trauma, Sapnap is a crazy bean, Sapnap is a head collector, Sapnap spacebun supremacy, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Scared Sapnap, Skeppy is Pa, Substance Abuse, Temporary Character Death, The tags are where I ramble you can’t stop me, This is an AU, Underage Drinking, Underage Substance Use, Verbal Abuse, Vomiting, Yandere Sapnap, You Have Been Warned, at first, dadboyhalo, dream smp au, everyone is fucked up, it’s a messed up au so I let him swear okay?!, polygamous relationship, read the tags, real life minecraft au, they respawn guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lius_Ennui/pseuds/Lius_Ennui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap kills President Schlatt for the first time.</p><p>Needless to say his Father isn’t too happy about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Chaos/Power Hungry AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cellar’s Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well back at this again-</p><p>Note: PLEASE read the character divergencies and tags. This is a Dream SMP AU- </p><p>Character divergencies are found in the series notes</p><p>Edit: Okay seriously READ THE TAGS- I’ve had 2 people now ask why I’ve let Bad swear- ITS BECAUSE ITS A FUCKED UP AU-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I got his head! Let'ssss gooo!" Sapnap smiled, and turned around to stare at his two loves. Karl and Quackity. The two were just standing there in awe. Sapnap cut off Schlatt's head, he was holding it in his hands. The body in front of their feet.</p><p> The blood trickled down Sapnap's hands and puddled on the ground. Sapnaps clothes were stained, his breathing heavy and a smile was across his face. The bangs that covered his left eye also had blood on them.</p><p> "Congratulations Sappy!" Karl smiled after a few seconds. The oldest came towards him and hugged him tightly. Sapnap just smiled, but didn't return the hug. His fingers shook out of excitement as he held the head. Quackity smiled too, though a bit nervously. It was scary seeing Sapnap like this. How Sapnap could- would just kill the President without question, was astonishing.</p><p> The youngest of the three had killed Schlatt due to the man flirting and harassing Quackity. It enraged him, so much so that he chopped his head off on the spot. He was fast about it too, not giving any remorse.</p><p> The boy held the decapitated head by the horns, like a trophy. This would be the first time he killed Schlatt and he felt achieved. After all, he was the number one Head Collector. It would just have been a matter of time before he got the sheep-hybrid’s head.</p><p> "Let's go clean it!" Sapnap cheered, and grabbed Karl's hand, who followed. Quackity however, followed behind with hesitance and came to the youngest boy's side. "Nap, what would Bad think?" He asked and Sapnap looked at him, eyes turning wide at the name. What <em>would</em> he think? Would he be mad? No, he wouldn't right? He lets him kill people who messed with his loves. The president should be no different. Right? Right.</p><p> Sapnap then shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his mind. “No need to worry about him! I think it'll be okay. After all he was harassing the fuck out of you." He smiled and Quackity sighed. Schlatt was, he kept trying to hug him and bite his ear.</p><p> </p><p> When they made it at the house, Sapnap instantly went to the sink and started to clean the head. Karl looked at Quackity, he looked nervous to say the least. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked and the younger just hunched his shoulders. Karl put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Hey...it's okay Quack." </p><p> "Its just that...I don't think Sapnap should have killed Schlatt..." Quackity sighed gently and Karl looked at him in confusion. "What ever do you mean? He helped you didn't he? He was being a pervert to you." Karl pointed out, his eyes turning angry at the thought of it. How dare that ram touch his love like that! “He had no right.”</p><p> "He didn’t. I still feel weird... And yes, Sap helped...it's just that I'm worried for him...you know what Bad does when Sap kills the wrong person at the wrong time." Quackity was quickly embraced by Karl. The younger in navy but his lip. "I just don't want him to get hurt. He always comes back crying and we have to help him feel better." </p><p> Karl shook his head, sighing sadly, he didn't want to think about that possibility. "I know...but, maybe it's okay this time. It's going to be fine." Quackity just nodded in agreement. He supposes maybe...it would this time.</p><p> </p><p> "Quack, look at his horns!" Sapnap said childishly, giggling as he started to set the head to dry. The man pat his head gently. Sapnap's hair was wet dude to him taking a quick shower as the head bled out. "I see." He said softly and the boy nodded. Sapnap was always a little childish when it came to things like this. It scared his two lovers quite a bit. To see their baby become a monster. Become a cold blooded killer.</p><p> "You think Daddy will be okay with this?" He asked, lifting the head up by the horns and admiring it. He was referring to Bad, his father. The boy couldn't help but giggle. He killed the President! He got his head. Sapnap did good. He protected his loved ones, his babies.</p><p> He needed a drink to celebrate. He hadn’t had one since an hour ago.</p><p> Suddenly the door busted open, and Sapnap flinched, dropping the head on the counter and grabbing his knife. But he lowered it once he saw who it was. It was his Father. He stared at the demon, his hands becoming a bit shaky. The man infront of him raised a brow. Quackity and Karl were behind the youngest and looked at each other nervously. </p><p> "Daddy!" Sapnap smiled after a few moments and grabbed the head shakily. He walked up to Bad with it, smiling wide like a proud child. "Look! I killed Schlatt." He held up the head towards the man.</p><p> However his Father didn't smile back. His face was stern and he tapped his food on the ground in soft beats. "I heard." The boy took a moment, a moment to realize that he was mad. “W-Why are you?” He asked, putting the head back down. Usually, Bad didn’t care who he killed. But if it was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Like when he killed Tubbo when he was just minding his own business or when he killed Puffy when she was sick. It seemed like these are one of those moments.</p><p> “Sapnap, we do not kill the President.” The man scolded like he was talking to a child. The boy flinched back, and bit his lip. “But...h-he was b-bein mean to Quackity.” He tried to defend himself but the demon simply raised a hand to silence him. “I don’t give a fuck about what made you kill him. You don’t kill the President. If it bothered you so much then maybe try and bring Quackity <em>out</em> of the situation instead of resulting in fucking violence.”</p><p> Quackity flinched at that, suddenly taking a hold of Karl’s hand. The man looked at him sympathetically. </p><p> Sapnap bit his lip. “I-I’m sorry...” He apologized, hunching his shoulders. However, Bad simply rolled his eyes. “Sorry doesn’t cut it. Schlatt’s asking me to punish you. So come on, you know the drill.” He held out his hand. Sapnap bit his lip...he didn’t want to go down in the cellar. It was dark, <strong>scary</strong>. He turned to his two fiancés.</p><p> Quackity and Karl were quick to hug him and the youngest hugged back. “It’s going to be okay Sappy.” Quackity smiled, ruffling the younger’s hair. “Yeah! You’ll come back in no time.” Karl said softly.</p><p> It’s not they could fight the demon. He was a <em>literal</em> <strong>demon</strong>. Powerful and way more advanced than any of them. Even in Sapnap’s crazed state. After all, Bad was immortal.</p><p> Sapnap then held Bad’s hand like a child and waved goodbye. Bad then smiled at his two future son-in-laws. “Don’t worry. He’ll be back in three days time.” All three of them froze. That was the longest Sapnap had ever been punished for killing. But they then supposed it was because the person he killed this time, was important.</p><p> </p><p> Sapnap would occasionally ask about a drink, the young man haven’t had it in so long. But the older denied him as he guided him to his house.</p><p> Bad pushed the door open when they made it to the structure. Sapnap’s legs couldn’t help but shake as he was dragged in. He heard Skeppy’s voice, the boy simply looked down, letting Bad talk to him. He felt a soft pat to the head, it was his Skeppy’s- his Pa’s hand.</p><p> Soon he was pulled towards the living room closet, where the cellar door was. Sapnap was quiet, he was scared of his Father. He didn’t want to be punished again. It was always slow and it hurt a lot. But Bad would usually give him a drink after and hug him. That was always a plus. </p><p> So when they got down to the hard cobblestone floor, he simply sat in his corner and let the demon tie his hands behind his back with a lead before he attached a collar and chain around his neck. Sapnap then closed his eyes, waiting for the hands to wrap around his throat. Bad usually killed him by slowly choking him out.</p><p> But instead, clawed hands met his face gently. “My lil Muffin,” Bad cooed, sighing. “This ones going to be a bit different. As I’m not going kill you.” Sapnap’s eyes widened, what did he mean by that? He wasn’t getting killed? Then, is he going to have to stay down <em>here</em>? In this dark room...all <em>alone?</em></p><p> “You’ll get to stay down here for three days. Thats what Schlatt wanted, anyway. I’m a bit disappointed to be honest. I wanted to get this over with quick. But nope, the son of the bitch is making me do this.” The demon sighed, and rubbed his thumbs across Sapnap’s cheek softly. He noted the way he trembled at the touch. <s>Good.</s></p><p> “Goodbye Sapnap. See you later.” The demon said, ruffling the younger’s hair gently. He then started to walk to the cellar door. Sapnap started to swea, eyes wide, he started to cry. No, no, no, he couldn’t stay down here. Bad couldn’t leave him here. He couldn’t! </p><p> “D-Daddy!” He whimpered, desperate for some grace. However the demon simply looked at him with a smirk. “You got to be held accountable for your actions, Muffin.” Bad then grabbed the door knob, before walking through the door and closing the door. He didn’t leave just yet though, he put his ear to the metal board on hinges and heard silent crying, he smirked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story will be a short story about Sapnap getting locked in a cellar for a few days<br/>Comment comment comment- please? They make me so happy</p><p>I should mention Sapnap is adopted<br/>(ADOPTEE GANG LETS GOOO) </p><p> For those thinkin it’s weird for a 20 year old to call their parent daddy and mommy, I know multiple people who still do. Including my own parents. I’ve had to stop calling my parents this due to teachers thinking it’s ‘immature’ as well as weird fucks telling me I shouldn’t call my parents that cause it ‘turns them on’ like what? So I don’t call my parents that anymore sadly. It’s now Momma and Dad.</p><p>Daddy should be normal and not kink<br/>Yes I’m kink shaming you<br/>No, I don’t care if you’re offended</p><p> Anyway I made Sapnap call him that because it’s s o f t-<br/>And cause I wanted to show the damage<br/>Istg not everyone in this AU is abusive I-</p><p> </p><p> <br/>Also my Christian Missionary self says gay rights. Fuck you</p><p> <br/>I ramble a lot- s o r r y</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bruises and Withdrawl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap gets a visit from a certain Sheep Hybrid.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ay I’m sorry my bab Sap.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next day.</p><p> Well, at least Sapnap figured as such. Skeppy had come to give him some water and had mentioned something about it being night out so he couldn't stay long. Which made the boy sigh sadly. He didn't like being alone. He hated it. It reminded him of when his mother abandoned him in the Nether. Left on the bricks of a fortress near some blazes. Hoping the child would burn to death.</p><p> He remembered almost getting scorched. He was three years old when the left side of his face was burned. He remembered running from Wither Skeletons. He ended up into a dark hole, left crying with a burn and Wither Skeletons stalking the small space he was in.</p><p> Until well, Bad had saved him. </p><p> The demon had been confused on why five Wither Skeletons were hovering over a hole. So he went over, and killed them. That's when Bad found a crying, burned, three year old Sapnap deep in the netherrack. He still remembers the first words the demon had said to him.</p><p> "Oh, it's just a crying bitch." </p><p> At that moment, Sapnap looked up, tilting his head to the side. Some would think because of tiredness, or laziness. While that was true to a certain extent, it was mostly because his the weight to his burnt flesh. </p><p> Bad then smiled, and picked the child up from the hole. "Well, it looks like I have a pet now." He smiled, and had pat his head. "It also looks like I'll be moving to the over world for you." He had smiled, as he held the child, who was hugging into him for dear life.</p><p> That's when Bad took him to the over world. Where he met Pa after taking a bounty for diamonds and the two having to work together. The two became friends after and decided to travel together.</p><p> Some would think he'd hate fire, due to getting burned as a child. However, no he didn't. He loved it. It felt warm and the boy didn't have to worry about whether or not it could hurt him. Sapnap knew it could hurt him, it was definite. But with people, you couldn't never be sure. It was always a mystery.</p><p> It was a game. Take the right step and they'd be nice to you. Make the wrong move and they’ll hurt you. It was a constant cycle that people on the server lived every day. Whether it's your friends, lovers, parents. They all go through that little façade of false security and real hurt. Or are the givers of the false security and real hurt.</p><p> Geez it seems that everyone in this world as issues.</p><p>Wonder who’s fault that was.</p><p> Sapnap's hands were shaking, and he was sweating, and it wasn't from fear. Okay well, that may play a small roll. But the truth was because he didn't have anything to drink for hours. Shallow, I know, but the man had an addiction. He sighed to himself, when was Bad going to come back? He wouldn't just leave him here...right? </p><p> Sapnap didn't want to think about it. The boy whimpered, and buried himself in the corner more, hiding his face in the safety of his knees.</p><p> </p><p> It felt like forever, but the door finally opened. He perked up, if he had cat shifting abilities like Karl he had no doubt they would have poked up at that moment. </p><p> "Hello?" The young man asked, tilting his head. However, when he saw a figure too muscular, too tall, too heavy, to be his father, he growled. </p><p> The figure emitted a chuckle, and Sapnap's eyes widened. He knew that laugh, <strong>Schlatt</strong>, the son of a bitch. "Schlatt..." He groaned out, if he wasn't literally chained to the wall, he would have stood up. "What are <em>you</em> doing here?" He asked, not noticing the way his voice quivered.</p><p> The ram hybrid simply walked in front of him, and smirked. "Hey kid." His brown eyes looked as lax as ever. "I'm here to get some revenge you know? For killing me." The man said, loosening up his tie and pulling the collar of his shirt down slightly. A large scar was on his neck, so very visible. </p><p> Sapnap couldn't help but feel achieved, so he smiled. He <strong>killed</strong> him, no one else has done it other than Wilbur. He glared at the ram. "You know full well you deserved it." He spat, and Schlatt gritted his teeth. "No, it's your fucking fault. You stole Quackity from me." </p><p> "Still hanging onto that? It was months ago! Besides, Quackity came to me fair and square. By his own rules." He smiled. "Not my fault you were a toxic piece of sh-" Before he could finish. he felt something hit his side. He gritted his teeth, groaning. </p><p> "Shut the fuck up." Schlatt growled, glaring at the boy in front of him. Sapnap couldn't help but smile as he looked up at the ram, tilting his head. "Really? That's all you got? Barely hurt." He laughed, and it earned him another kick.</p><p> "Shut it!" The ram hybrid shouted but Sapnap was still chuckling. "What you're going to do? Beat me to death? Trust me I've dealt with so much worse!" The younger laughed, finding it amusing. He was walking in the tightrope of being in his sane versus his crazed state. </p><p> "No, actually. I'm just going to beat you black and blue until you Bad comes down." He smiled, he didn't miss the way Sapnap's eyes widened in fear at the name. </p><p> "Bad gave me some ground rules. Now let's see how well you do until you’re begging.” Schlatt crackled his knuckles. The younger glared at him, tilting his head. It was a habit, as well as the fact that looking up all the way hurt his neck muscles due to the burns.</p><p> "What type of ground rules?" He asked, curious. His father rarely had rules like that. "Well, he gave me only ten minutes and he also told me not to kill you. Which is so fucking messed up but whatever. The third was I can only beat you. I can’t drown you or anything.” Schlatt grumbled out and Sapnap then understood. Bad didn’t want Schlatt to kill him. That meant that he wouldn’t forget about this...right?</p><p> The boy was snapped out of his thoughts by the other man's voice. "Now...where was I? Oh! Yeah, beating the shit out of you." The ram said, and then began to kick the younger. </p><p> </p><p> It was up until Bad came down did the man stop. It had been longer than ten minutes, due to the demon forgetting. But once he remembered he walked down to the cellar quickly. Sapnap had laughed and taunted during most of it, though the tears in his eyes were visible. </p><p> Blood was rolling down his mouth and he was hunched in the corner still. His position hadn't moved other than him turning slightly to the left to rest his head onto the wall. Bruises covered his face and he panted, breathing heavily. It wasn't like this was his first rodeo with this type of thing, but by Raqreqentba, Schlatt hit <em><strong>hard</strong></em>.</p><p> When he saw Bad though, he flinched back, gasping out of surprise. Bad was here...he was here...Dad was watching...w-what was he going to do to him?</p><p> He didn't realize the tremors in his arms and hands. He didn't realize the bile that rose in his throat until it came out. The substance was spilled onto the floor, almost hitting Schlatt's shoes. Sapnap really needed a drink, <em>something</em> to please his body. </p><p> Schlatt had to back away, eyes wide with surprise. It's not like he <em>hadn’t</em> expect the kid to throw up. But this was so sudden, he didn't even catch it. He opened his mouth to speak, to mock the younger, but a clawed hand met his shoulder.</p><p> "Leave it. He's having a withdrawal currently." He simply stated. "He's probably going to be at this for a while." Bad sighed, feeling unbothered by the fact that Sapnap was still throwing up.</p><p> "You got your ten minutes. So go wander off now." Bad said. Schlatt was a leader who was on <strong>his</strong> grounds. So, he had the right to boss the ram around just a bit. After all, he was the leader of the Badlands.</p><p> "Yeah well...thank you." Schlatt smiled, tightening back his tie before bowing. "No need. The kid gets out of control sometimes." Bad smiled. </p><p> After, Schlatt left, luckily, Sapnap had stopped vomiting.</p><p> Bad then went to the small closet in the cobblestone cellar and got out a mop and bucket. His son just shook in the corner, not believing the fact that he actually just did that. "You made such a mess of yourself." He scolded, and Sapnap whimpered. “S-Sorry...” "Good thing you didn't get any on your self. That would have been a fucking chore." The demon commented as he cleaned up the liquid. Bad missed the Nether. </p><p> Where liquid easily evaporated.</p><p> </p><p> After he was done, he grabbed a rag and crouched down to his son's height. The boy flinched, but the demon didn't mind. Bad grabbed the boy by his cheeks before cleaning the boy's mouth. He sighed, noticing all the bruises left on his boy's skin.</p><p> When he let the boy go, Sapnap was quick to try and talk. "C-Can I please," He was cut off through by Bad raising his hand. "No." He simply stated, and then got up. Sapnap panicked, trying to get his hands free. "W-Wait! Daddy! Don't leave me p-please!" He cried out. He didn’t want to be alone. “P-Please, please.”</p><p> Bad ignored him though. He’ll get his comfort later. Right now, he needed to take his punishment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you think I made Sapnap a bit too childish when he’s near Bad? If so I’m sorry ay-</p><p>Not a lot of people seem to like this one lol. I’m sad kinda. But then again, my writing skills are terrible so I mean- it’s expected.</p><p>So go read my other fic, (The Child’s Figure is too Deep within the Snow) cause apparently people like that better. It’s also complete let’s gooo</p><p> </p><p>Also “Raqreqentba“ is “Enderdragon” via some code thing btw. </p><p> </p><p>Not me struggling on how to draw Foolish gamers- like, could never be me *cries inside*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s really just Sapnap crying again lmao</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feat: Skeppy and Bad being bitch parents</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap had thrown up in it for hours. Bad had given him a bucket since last night, he was grateful to sat the least. It was only when he had nothing more in his stomach that it had stopped. His throat burned due to it all. Sapnap only got worse since yesterday. His body trembled constantly, he was constantly anxious. Flinching at his own leg or foot.</p><p> He was confused half of the time, panicking and wondering where he was. But he soon remembered after, and that just made him feel worse. He hadn’t let tears fall since the first day, and it was getting harder and harder. Sure, he cried when Schlatt came and broke a few ribs (his Pa came to check on him and told the boy that a few bones were indeed broken) but none had actually fallen.</p><p> He just wanted to go home, and cuddle with Karl and Quackity. He'd hug Quackity tight to show him that he was okay, because the older always worried. He'd kiss Karl's head softly because of the other always crying. He'd sit with them and not talk until the next day and they'd be okay with that.</p><p> The tremors, the nausea, the vomiting, the confusion and feeling anxious was tiring his already weak body. He just wanted out, that's all he wanted. The cobblestone room was cold, it hurt his back and it always reminded him of those damn grey skeletons.</p><p> After a while, the door opened, and the boy couldn't help but flinch at the noise. He looked towards the doorway, it was Skeppy, his Pa. Sapnap hoped that he'd get freed today. A few hours early wouldn't hurt...right? Skeppy looked mad though, his face held a stern look and it just made the boy shrink into the corner more.</p><p> The man came towards him, and just stared. His blue eyes menacing and mean. It made Sapnap feel so <em>small</em>. It was like the times where the boy would huddle, standing in a corner after being yelled at by Bad. Skeppy never yelled at him, he simply stared at him, made him feel so small and insignificant. He'd stare until Sapnap would try to turn away, which was when he'd slap the burnt side of his face.</p><p> Skeppy's stare continued, and Sapnap's head tilted, looking so lost, unsure of what to do. But he didn’t <strong>dare</strong> look away. He didn’t want to risk getting slapped. His face already hurt. </p><p> Skeppy wasn't mad earlier, what could have changed? They continued to stare for a few more minutes before the older's eyes adverted his gaze towards the bucket near the younger. It was three quarters full. The man then grabbed it, before leaving to go into the closet of the cobblestone cellar.</p><p> The closet was very much like a janitor room, so he dumped the substance in the drain of the faucet in the wall before cleaning it out. He soon came back after washing his hands in the nearby sink and kneeling and settled the bucket down. The boy flinched again, scooting himself closer to the wall. He winced at the action though. Sapnap's eyes were wide with fear, confusion- his breathing was heavy. That's when his Pa smiled.</p><p> "Hey Sap." Skeppy smiled, and ruffled the younger's hair. He did that a lot. "It's your last day today." He spoke, not minding the way Sapnap winced at the touch of his head. "He really did a number on you huh?" The man asked, laughing slightly when the younger simply grumbled. </p><p> "Well. I was just seeing how you were doing." The boy winced again, and Skeppy sighed. The older saw that the bruises on his face were darker now. He moved his hand toward's the little space bun on the left side of his head. He grabbed one in a fist and tugged, making the younger yelp in surprise. He had lost his voice, so it sounded all muddled and broken.</p><p> Skeppy laughed again, and Sapnap flinched, biting his lip. The boy's left was a bit sensitive, and never properly healed all the way. His Pa always liked to tease him for it and while he didn't like it, he was desperate for any sort of contact. So, just like they taught him to do when he couldn't speak, he put his head under the man's head and nudged just slightly. </p><p> The older smiled, and gave his son what he wanted, a small head pat. That's when the older realized his son's body was trembling. He sighed gently, and ruffled his hair. “How does Bad handle you so much? Such a needy little thing isn’t that right?” He teased softly. Sapnap nodded, not minding the teasing. He just focused on the pets. </p><p> “Well my Muffin. I need to go now." He smiled and Sapnap's eyes widened. He shook his head, no, he couldn't leave! No! He had to stay. The boy’s eyes filled with tears as he bit his lip nervously.</p><p> "P-Pa!" He whimpered, and pulled on the chain. His hands behind his back had long since been chafed with the lead and he wasn't afraid to make them bleed. The boy shook his head, no, no more being alone. </p><p> Skeppy groaned annoyance, and Sapnap instantly stopped his little...fit. “Hey, hey calm down. I’ll be back soon okay? I just have to go to the bathroom. So stop throwing a fit, you’re not a baby." He scolded, and Sapnap nodded. Okay...yeah...Pa can go for a little bit. He can be patient.</p><p> The man smiled, giving the boy’s head one last pat before getting up to leave. “Good boy.” He praised. Sure, Sapnap wasn’t a baby, but he sure wasn’t an adult either. At least, in his parents eyes. He was their Muffin. Their good little boy. The little bitch that was found in the Nether all burnt up. They couldn’t be too cruel about it though. After all, he brought him and Bad together. They were indeed <strong>platonic</strong> soulmates.</p><p> Sapnap then watched as his Pa left. His breathing quickened, he was alone again...but...Pa would be back soon. It’s okay! It’s fine! He’ll be back...</p><p> </p><p> The boy kept repeating those words as time went on and on. However Skeppy never did come back down to the cellar. Sapnap still said those words in his head though. He didn’t want to think about the possibility that his Pa was lying to him. He started to rock back and fourth, something to keep his mind occupied. The cobblestone his back was rocking against started to scratch his back, but, he didn’t care. He just wanted his Daddy and Pa.</p><p> He started to cry after a while. His breathing hitched and sped up or slowed down. His rocking became a bit more rapid, and the young man started to mumble. His head hurt, and he had a terrible headache. </p><p> He soon fell tired however, his left side of his head leaving in the stone. His head hurt due to bruises, but it was more comfortable than his right. It always got cold down in the cellar, so he had to curl into himself. The stupid chain was so restricting, to the point where he couldn’t lay down nor stand up. He still mumbled incoherent sentences, but they were slower now. </p><p> </p><p> “Skeppy, what did you tell him?” Bad asked, looking through the camera to see the boy in the small room. The demon wagged his tail a bit in annoyance when his partner didn’t answer. “Skeppy.” He tried again, and the diamond addict looked up from the book he was reading. Skeppy was more of the silent type.</p><p> “I told him I had to go to the bathroom and that I’d be back soon. Didn’t know he’d take it so...seriously.” He laughed, and Bad smiled. “Wow Skeppy, didn’t know you had it in ya.” </p><p> Skeppy was always the more...<em>gentle</em> parent of the two. </p><p> “About what? Me lying? I mean...I can, lied to the bitch before. What do you mean?” He questioned, and the demon sighed. “Well, you never lied to the Muffin whenever he was in a punishment.” He pointed out. “You always said that the punishment was worse enough as it is.” </p><p> Skeppy snorted, he did say that. “Well, truth is. I didn’t want to deal with the Muffin crying. I wasn’t in the mood and a certain someone told me I couldn’t hug him. Poor thing.” Bad laughed, “I did tell you that huh? Such a shame, Sapnap gives nice hugs.” He commented and the other hummed in agreement.</p><p> “Can’t wait for the bitch to be out tomorrow though. I miss him. My little Muffin. I can’t wait to see who he kills next.” Bad smiled, and stood up again. “Who do you think he’ll kill? Also, I should probably get the basket ready, yeah?” The older asked. </p><p> Skeppy nodded. “Add something special too. Since this is the first time he’s been punished like this.” He flipped a page of his book. “As for who’s he’s going to kill next. I’d say he’ll kill Eret for the fifth time.”</p><p> “Really? What makes you think that?”</p><p>“He and Karl were playfully flirting. Not seriously of course, but you know how Sapnap is. Also, considering the two were in a fucking relationship in the past...”</p><p> “Ah, makes sense. Poor Eret.”</p><p> “You’re so mean Bad, putting Sappy in the cellar for three days.” Skeppy then teased, and the demon grumbled. “Hey, not my fault. He deserves it, he killed the <em>President</em> of another nation. It’s even worse since he lives in that nation too. I would be an irresponsible parent to let him get away with it.” He defended. </p><p> “Well that’s true. However Schlatt was being a pervert. Also he’s never been alone for there for more than a day. You usually just take him down there, choke him out, and then leave him there for until tomorrow.”</p><p> “Well, this is different. Like I said, he killed his President. But I do agree that what Schlatt did to Quackity was fucked. I probably would have punched him myself, but I would never kill him if I was in that position.” Bad took out a basket that was under the counter and started to fill it with things. “Well, you gotta point.” The younger sighed.</p><p> “Of course I do Skeppy. I always do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment smh dO I ReaLly hAvE tO sAy thIs eVeRy cHapTer??</p><p>Anyways like I said I’m sorry if I made Sap too childish around his parents lol</p><p>And no, ship Skephalo ain’t canon in this. They’re platonic soulmates. PLATONIC SOULMATE SUPREMACY. Platonic Skephalo makes me soft okaY-</p><p>Also Sapnap having space buns gives me LIFE-</p><p>If there’s any grammar mistakes I’m sorry please tell meee-</p><p> </p><p>This books a failure. All well</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s just manipulative angst fluff.</p><p> </p><p>Lol this books a failure</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tommy acting like a total child on today’s stream with the trident made me go 🥺🥺🥺<br/>Dream sounding so <em>broken</em> gave me fucking life but like I also felt sympathy for him. But the bitch deserves being put in prison.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy in the cellar hadn't been all too well the sat the least. His body would jerk, like he'd throw up, but nothing would come out. Sapnap had constant tremors that never subsided, and if he had to guess, he had a fever. The young man had given up mumbling and now was just reduced to small, broken sobs he let out.</p><p> His shoulders hunched, trying to keep the pain he felt to a bare minimum. It was the second day after getting beat, and now the pain really showed through. His sides, head, arms, <em>everything</em>, hurt.</p><p> He just wanted Karl and Quackity and to hug them. To feel safe again, anything to not feel alone. Being alone meant danger was more likely to attack, being alone meant that no one cared for you, being alone meant that you’re going to be forgotten. </p><p> Just like when his Momma told him that he was worthless because he wasn’t a daughter. When she took him to the Nether and left him there to die. He’d be the child that she never had because he would be dead, erased from existence. The only one knowing about him was the woman that left him.</p><p> He jumped when he heard the door open. Oh thank goodness, he wanted <em>out</em>. Out of this room where he had so many bad memories. Sapnap couldn’t help but flinch when a clawed hand met his hair. He couldn’t help but lean into it afterwards either. </p><p> “Hey Sap.” Bad smiled, but the younger didn’t respond. Bad scratched his head a few more times before sitting down in front of his son, crisscrossed. He put the basket next to him, as it would be of use soon. Sapnap immediately found safety in his chest, not going for the neck. Bad didn’t like when he nosed around there, so the chest was always the comforter. </p><p> Bad chuckled, reaching over to untie his hands. He noticed the way they held a tint of purple from how tight they were. The poor boy’s wrists were all red and bloodied. Go figure, his little boy was always the rough type.</p><p> When Sapnap’s hands were free, he immediately grabbed Bad’s shirt, shaking and trembling. His sides started to hurt at the sudden action, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to be hugged. Just a little bit, just a little bit of coddling. </p><p>The demon didn't hug back yet, instead, he grabbed some whiskey and bandages. The older then slowly lifted up the younger's shirt, chuckling lightly when the younger whimpered. Such a self conscious little boy. Sapnap had a large birthmark in his side that he was always embarrassed about. That’s why he instead liked wearing two shirts.</p><p> Sapnap had large, black and blue bruises, on his side, that even Bad couldn't help but wince at. He slowly wrapped his sides in the tan bandage carefully. He didn't want to spook the poor thing. The demon felt tears start to stain his robe, and sighed. Bad pulled the boy's shirt down and pet his hair gently, trying to calm him. He noticed that he was hot. Probably a fever.</p><p> With clawed fingers, he pulled a blanket out of his basket, and draped Sapnap in it. He then grabbed some whiskey, and it opened it up.</p><p> "Sapnap, look what I have." He cooed, and the younger looked up, eyes widening at the bottle. "Want some?" Bad asked and the boy nodded. Yes, definitely. The demon slowly leaned it to the side, waiting for the younger to wrap his mouth around it. Sapnap's body still trembled, so when he tried to put his mouth around the lid, he missed a few times. He finally got it at the fifth try.</p><p> Bad then tipped the bottle, and saw Sapnap relax when the substance hit his throat. Slowly, he drank it, closing his eyes in comfort. Bad held the body steadily, waiting for the boy to get out of breath. Sapnap had to breath obviously so he let go after a few sips. Bad tipped the bottle upward then, and placed it down next to him.</p><p> He pet the boy's hair gently, and smiled. "Good boy." He cooed. Bad grabbed a small slice of bread from the basket, the ‘special’ thing. As he usually didn’t feed him after this because he usually filled up on whiskey. But this time, he decided he’d control on how much he lets his son drink. He offered the bread, letting the younger hold it as he ate.</p><p> After he was done, Sapnap just went back in the safety of Bad’s chest. "Needy little thing." He joked, letting the younger just huff in denial. Sapnap was a good three or four inches taller than the demon, and yet, he looked so small in that moment.</p><p> The demon then scratched the younger's scalp gently before slowly undoing his little buns. Bad was gentle, watching the black strands fall on his shoulders. He then gently redid them, making sure that his hair wasn't tangled and messy and knotted. Soon, newly did space buns sat on his son's head. Sapnap looked adorable.</p><p> Bad reached in the basket again, and got out the boy's little panda stuffed animal. The younger was always embarrassed by it, so he kept it in his father's house. He just settled it near him, and waited for Sapnap to grab it by his own terms. Which he did instantly, putting it to his chest as he hugged his Daddy.</p><p> The door opened again, but he didn’t bother to look up. “How’s he doin?” A voice asked, oh, he knew that voice. It was Pa. “He’s okay. The muffin is just all clingy like he usually is.” Bad responded, and rubbed Sapnap’s back gently. Sapnap suddenly felt a different hand on his head, which made him flinch. “Hey Muffin, look up yeah?” Bad asked. The youngest  grumbled before begrudgingly looking up at the figure, tilting his head slightly. He glared at the other man.</p><p> The boy saw Skeppy had crouched down to pet his hair gently. He still glared though, not forgetting about the fact that the man had lied to him. It seemed that the man got the idea though, and laughed gently. “Hey, I did come back though.” Sapnap just glared at him more before he grunted, and hugged Bad tighter. He leaned to his Pa’s hand more however, and sighed.</p><p> Skeppy slowly held Sapnap’s face in his hands before pushing the boy’s left bangs out of his face. The youngest flinched at the action, biting his lip. But Bad simply shushed him, scolding him lightly. </p><p>The left side of the youngest face was burnt, red and orange littered the side of his face. His left eye was cloudy, blind and a scar ran down from his eyebrow to his cheek. Skeppy observed it, smiling, there was a certain <strong>beauty</strong> to his son’s face. He then let the bangs fall again, and Sapnap relaxed significantly, letting the tension in his shoulders loosen up.</p><p> “I want to hold him.” The one in cyan said but the demon grunted in disagreement. “No, I’m hugging him.” He said, protectively pushing their son’s head in his chest again.</p><p> “Aww, come on now Bad. Please?” Skeppy pouted and Bad shook his head, his tail wagging in annoyance. “No.” “Well, why don’t we let the Muffin decide?” The younger suggested.</p><p> “Fine.” Bad huffed. “Sapnap, who’d you rather hug?” He asked gently, and the boy didn’t even think before he pushed his head back in the safety of Bad’s chest. The demon smirked at Skeppy as he made offended noises. “I mean, you did lie to him.” Bad laughed. </p><p> They stayed like that for a few more moments, Sapnap taking in a few more shots of whiskey while Skeppy pet his head. When Bad removed the liquid from Sapnap’s mouth, he had whined, but quickly shut up once his two father’s glared at him.</p><p> He didn’t want to anger his Pa and Daddy. He didn’t want to be left alone again. He didn’t want to make them angry.</p><p> “Now, now, it’s time to go get you back to your babes.” The demon smiled, and Sapnap perked up. He missed his babes, his loves! He couldn’t get up though without assistance, his body too weak. When he stood, he almost fell, but Skeppy was quick to help support him.</p><p> </p><p> “Sapnap!” Karl smiled when he saw a limping boy with a panda stuffed animal in his arm, with the other being supported by Skeppy. Quackity was quickly to Karl’s side, mouth gaping when he saw their youngest lover’s condition.</p><p> He looked <em>terrible</em>, bruises littered his face, and he walked with a limp.</p><p> When Sapnap spotted them, he smiled wide, his eye seemed to brighten up. The two were quick to meet Skeppy, Bad and the youngest half way. </p><p> “W-what happened?” Karl asked, eyes wide in concern. Bad chuckled lightly, and pat the beaten young man’s head gently. “Well, I let Schlatt beat him for a few minutes.” He smiled. Quackity and Karl looked at each other, then Sapnap, then back at Bad.</p><p> “What? That’s terrible!” Quackity yelled. However Bad looked unamused. “Well, it’s not like he could have just killed Schlatt and not expect him to get revenge.” He argued. Quackity’s fists tightened however. “That’s not the point! You let that, that stupid bitch beat your own son? Isn’t that, well I don’t know, loco? Fucked up?”</p><p> Skeppy sighed, looking at Karl for assistance. The brunette nodded, and guided the two inside the house slowly as Quackity and Bad kept arguing.</p><p> “Hey Sappy.” Karl smiled when Sapnap was laid on the bed. The boy instantly grabbed him to hug him tight, sighing. “As you know by now, he usually doesn’t speak after this for a few days.” Skeppy laughed gently. Karl nodded, yes he knew. Sapnap soon let go, only hugging his arm as he smiled dumbly.</p><p> “I suggest you let him rest for a few days. A few ribs were broken, so he can’t move a lot.” The man dressed in cyan commented, letting the youngest hug his arm as well.</p><p> “Understandable. Thank you.” Karl smiled, why was he thanking him? He didn’t know. All he knew was they didn’t kill him it seemed, (as there were no new scar in his neck) so...that was something to be thankful for. Skeppy nodded, before saying goodbye to his son.</p><p> He gave a kiss on his son’s head, before leaving. </p><p> </p><p> “That son of a bitch!” Quackity soon stormed inside the house, spotting Sapnap and Karl curled up on their bed. Sapnap was playfully kissing Karl in the head, still holding his panda. </p><p> “Letting Schlatt beat his son and break some bones. Saying that bitches can hit bitches.” He continued, groaning in annoyance. Sapnap noticed his distressed state and reached for him, and Quackity held his hand quickly. The boy smiled wide, trying to tell them that he was fine. But he wasn’t really, his appearance said all that.</p><p> “Mi Amor...” Quackity sighed, and Karl nodded in agreement. “Sap, we know that...this server isn’t the best. Everyone really is...well, messed up.” The brunette started, grabbing Quackity’s other hand to guide him in the bed with them. Sapnap was right in the middle.</p><p> “But there’s some lines we shouldn’t cross. And that includes your parents doing that to you. How the fuck do you tolerate it?” Quackity asked, not noticing how his tone was stern. Sapnap shrunk back, holding onto Karl more.</p><p> The older sighed gently. “Sorry.” He apologized. “But I can’t stand seeing you constantly getting hurt like that...” He sighed. The boy smiled gently, putting a palm in his cheek before shaking his head and chuckling. </p><p> He’s okay, he just needs to sleep it off. Sapnap then guided the two down so they were now all laying and sighed in content. He just needed his fiancés presence. That’s all he needed right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This book is a failure and I’m sad cause Yandere Sapnap is what started this shit.</p><p>It’s fine though<br/>Comment- p l e a s e?</p><p>Anyway it’s somethin a lil fluffy next ig.<br/>Its gonna be Tommyinnit angst fluff cause apparently I’m only good at that </p><p> </p><p>Also like I said I think I may have made Sap a bit too childish when around his parents but idk </p><p> </p><p>It’s 11:45 pm I need sleep -</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>